1. Field of the Invention
Convenience stores usually offer a comparatively large variety of goods, but have a limited amount of floor space on which to install display shelving. Customarily, in such stores, there is open space between the purchase counter and the conventional straight-row shelving. Operators of convenience stores have the objective of displaying the maximum amount of goods in these open spaces, using a minimum amount of floor area. At the same time, it is recognized that merchandise comes in different physical sizes, with many different forms of packaging, some suitable for shelf display, and some suitable for suspending from a hook or bracket. In addition, merchandise storage space is at a premium in such stores.
It is an object of this invention to provide a customer convenience center, or display fixture, that occupies a relatively small amount of floor area, and yet will permit the display of a relatively large amount of goods of different sizes, and having different forms of packaging.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a display fixture that may be assembled and disassembled by unskilled personnel without the use of tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a display fixture that can be moved easily from one location in the store to another.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fixture having interior space for storage of replacement display goods.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a basic design that can be manufactured in different shapes to accommodate varying store open space layouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor's search failed to uncover merchandise display stands that appeared to be in any way similar to this invention. There are numerous movable partitions and sign displays, the patents for which are included in this application.